Astória Greengrass
by vivianfangirl
Summary: Quem foi Astória Greengrass? A esposa de Draco Malfoy? A mãe de Scorpius? Ela não foi apenas uma sangue puro que casou-se com Draco Malfoy, foi uma mulher cheia de coragem, determinação e muito talento! A História de Astória Greengrass!
1. Saindo de Casa

Olá! o/ Bem, tive uma idéia meio louca e resolvi postar sobre esse ship que particulamente tenho muita curiosidade. Espero que vocês gostem e por favor deixem review ok? Posto logo o capítulo 2! beijos mil! o/

* * *

Feliz para Astória Greengrass foi o dia que se viu longe dos pais e da irmã. Ela não odiava sua família é claro, mas por isso mesmo que não queria conviver com eles. Eles eram como a maioria dos sonserinos. No dia que o chapéu seletor de Hogwarts gritara para que todos ouvissem que ela fora escolhida para a Corvinal, Astória sentiu como se pela primeira vez na vida tivesse outra opção. A partir daquele momento ela não precisaria ir para Sonserina, tirar ótimas notas e arranjar um bom marido sangue-puro para melhorar a sua descendência. Ela poderia viver a própria vida. E foi o que fez. A carta que a mãe mandou dizendo o quanto decepcionada estava por não ter a filha mais nova na casa que fora dos pais ou a vergonha que passou quando seu pai conversou com Dumbledore para saber o que poderia ser feito para que sua filha fosse para a sua verdadeira casa foram superados. É claro que Dumbledore fora muito educado (apesar da grosseria do Sr. Greengrass) dizendo que as regras não foram feitas por ele sendo impossível de serem mudadas.

Um mês depois de concluir seus estudos em Hogwarts, Astória disse à família que tinha um comunicado a fazer.

Passara todo o dia anterior arrumando todas as coisas que levaria consigo. Deixou todas as jóias que os pais haviam comprado em virtude dos seus muitos aniversários, mas levou as jóias de família que eram suas por direito.

O pai acabara de chegar em casa. O elfo doméstico correu para pegar sua capa e seu chapéu. Astória aproveitou que sua mãe e irmã também estavam na sala e disse:

- Tenho que falar uma coisa para vocês.

Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, sua mãe nunca mais fora a mesma. Tratou-a como se fosse culpada de ir a outra casa. O olhar que lhe lançou foi tão reprovativo quanto o que lhe dera no dia em que chegou em casa formada em Hogwarts com honras de melhor aluna da Corvinal. Sete anos lhe deram experiência suficiente para não se sentir mais magoada com a indiferença da própria mãe.

- Tenho uma notícia mais importante para dar – falou o pai.

Como sempre quando pai estava falando, todas deveriam ouvir.

- Me desculpe papai, mas vou ter que falar primeiro. – a mãe, irmã e o pai a olharam como se tivesse acabado de falar que era um aborto. – Estou saindo de casa!

Os olhares incrédulos aumentaram de intensidade e uma cor avermelhada de raiva preencheu o rosto do pai.

- Consegui um estágio no departamento de execução das leis da magia. Vou receber o suficiente para me sustentar sozinha.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – o pai gritou – eu acabei de acertar seu casamento com o filho de um bruxo americano. Você vai esquecer todo esse sonho ridículo de trabalhar e preparar seu casamento junto com sua mãe entendeu?

- Entendi pai, mas eu não vou casar com ninguém. – sua voz era calma, aprendera há muito tempo como agir com o pai. – Já sou maior de idade e mesmo que quisesse me obrigar não poderia. Até qualquer contrato mágico que o senhor possa ter feito, não terá efeito, visto que não é da minha vontade cumpri-lo e nunca foi, portanto eu não estaria quebrando nenhuma regra.

Nesse momento, faíscas saíram da ponta da varinha do pai que estava dentro do bolso do paletó.

- Você quer matar seu pai? – a mãe gritou debulhando-se em lágrimas – Você sabe que um contrato não cumprido pode matar ou retirar a magia?

- Eu acabei de desfazer o contrato mãe.

- Como? – a mãe perguntou ainda chorando e gritando.

- Como acha que eu consegui um estágio no departamento de execução das leis da magia? Sou ótima em direito bruxo. Se algum dia em daqui a um ano e meio precisar resolver alguma problema legal no ministério, me procure, não vou cobrar à senhora.

A mãe pareceu indignada, como se tivesse ouvido que a filha ia matá-la.

- Desculpe papai, não posso aceitar a vida que planejou para mim. Sinto muito se estou acabando seus maravilhosos planos para uma vida terrível para mim, mas pense que não é culpa sua, eu nasci assim, diferente de vocês.

Dizendo isso se encaminhou para porta, antes que conseguisse sair, sua irmã levantou do sofá onde estivera sentada apenas assistindo toda a cena e tocou em seu braço.

- Você vai embora?

- Sim Dafne, estava me despedindo de vocês.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Você se casará em um mês não? Se você ainda quiser, posso ser sua madrinha, mas acho que mamãe não deixaria. Mas de qualquer jeito, seja feliz.

- Você pode desfazer meu... meu noivado também? – Dafne perguntou quase em sussurro para que o pai não ouvisse.

Um pequeno sorriso se fez nos lábios carnudos de Astória. Sua irmã sempre tão dedicada ao estilo de vida que sua família lhe preparara também não queria casar?

Sussurrando também respondeu:

- O ministério está fazendo vários exames para contratar estagiários de todas as áreas. Você só precisa fazer as provas e se passar em alguma e aceitar o curso, eles lhe darão um lugar para morar durante o tempo do estágio. È igual Hogwarts, você dividirá os espaços com outras garotas, mas, lhe garantirá seu sustento ou pelo menos durante um ou dois anos você poderá ficar longe dos nossos pais. É tudo que eu posso fazer por você, agora volte para lá e finja me odiar, ou melhor, continue me odiando.

Andou mais um passo e aparatou.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Os primeiros dias não foram fáceis. Havia muito a aprender e pouco tempo. Mas Astória logo se destacou por seu conhecimento em Direito da Magia e logo foi destacada para um posto melhor que fazer cansativos relatórios sobre o andamento da discussão sobre a regulamentação do uso de capas-bruxas perante os trouxas.

Em um mês, Astória aprendeu mais que todos seus anos de estudo em Hogwarts. Já sabia todos os direitos e deveres de bruxos menores de idade, bruxos idosos e bruxos com problemas de saúde especiais. E como vivenciara a última guerra bruxa por estar em Hogwarts, logo passou a analisar os casos de indenização das vítimas e parentes de bruxos mortos e confisco de bens e pagamentos de multas daqueles que apoiaram o Lorde das Trevas.

Eram trabalhos complicados, mas eram os que Astória mais gostava.

Depois de quase dois meses no ministério, seu Chefe, Amos Digory pediu que fosse a sua sala no final do expediente. Aquilo a deixou apreensiva, pois alguns estagiários haviam sido dispensados por não se adaptarem ao trabalho. Mas havia gostado tanto do que fazia, o que dera errado?

Depois de terminar tudo, arrumou suas coisas e rumou para a sala do chefe.

Bateu na porta e esperou que ele a mandasse entrar.

-Entre- Amos Digory falou.

- Com licença senhor. – entrou e sentou na cadeira que ele lhe indicara.

- Senhorita Greengrass, tem feito um ótimo trabalho no setor de direito da magia. Confesso que fiquei apreensivo em colocá-la na seção de pendências da guerra, mas fiquei muito feliz com seus resultados. Aquela pilha de documentos estava muito maior antes da sua chegada. Está satisfeita com seu trabalho?

- Sim senhor Digory, gosto muito do que estou fazendo.

- Ótimo! Pois tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Seu estágio durará um ano e meio. Mas estamos precisando de uma atendente no serviço aos bruxos para resolver as pendências da guerra. Não é um trabalho fácil, a senhorita precisará ouvir todos e muitas vezes usar a varinha para se defender dos mais nervosos que ficarem insatisfeitos. Entende o que quero dizer?

- Sim. Mas... E o meu estágio? Eu preciso estar formada para trabalhar não?

- Sim, a senhorita precisará cumprir todo seu tempo de treinamento. Porém, aí está minha proposta. Pela parte da manhã, atenderá os bruxos e a tarde continuará seu estágio. Receberá o mesmo valor do estágio e mais o valor que receberia se fosse uma funcionária normal que trabalha em tempo integral. Aqui está tudo explicado – tirou um pergaminho da gaveta e entregou a Astória – quero que leia com atenção antes de me dar sua resposta e fique ciente que visitas ao St. Mungus serão comuns se virá uma atendente. Preciso que me responda amanhã, pois se não aceitar, preciso procurar outra pessoa o mais rápido possível. Mas, pelo que tenho observado, é a pessoa ideal para este cargo, pense bem, ninguém com sua idade ganhará um salário tão bom no Ministério da Magia.

- Eu vou pensar senhor, muito obrigada.

Astória saiu da sala do chefe mais feliz do que conseguia imaginar. É claro que aceitaria a proposta, correndo o risco de alguns acidentes é claro. Abriu o pergaminho e viu que o salário compensaria. Estava economizando tudo o que podia e agora poderia comprar uma casa ou apartamento seu em menos de um ano se aceitasse o "novo" emprego. Toda a tristeza que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias pela família ainda ignorá-la melhorou muito.

O dia fora muito cansativo e ao chegar em casa todas as colegas de apartamento já haviam chegado. Pelo menos o banheiro estava vago agora e poderia tomar um longo banho quente relaxada.

Menos de uma semana depois de aceitar o novo cargo, Astória já trabalhava a todo vapor. Era atendente na seção especial de pendências da guerra. Como revisava todos os casos, já estava ciente da maioria dos problemas. Bruxos pediam indenizações aos comensais da morte que mataram seus parentes, destruíram suas casas ou roubaram seus pertences. E ainda tinham aqueles que apesar de não serem comensais, apoiaram Voldemort e também foram punidos com o confisco dos bens. Os comensais estavam presos ou foragidos, os presos não podiam comparecer ao Ministério e geralmente mandavam algum representante. O caso do dia era de Sally Red, que pedia restituição de um colar de rubis que segundo ela fora roubado por Lúcio Malfoy. Os bens de Lúcio Malfoy foram confiscados e ele estava em azkaban cumprindo pena. Depois de reler tudo e fazer algumas anotações, Astória chamou Sally e a ouviu e depois chamou Lúcio Malfoy.

Esperou um pouco e quando a porta abriu, não era Lúcio, mas alguém muito parecido com ele. Os mesmos cabelos louros e os olhos cinzentos que Astória conhecia de Draco Malfoy, estavam um rosto um pouco mais velho e com barba. O mesmo jeito arrogante o acompanhava. O queixo levantado que Astória também exibia por ter sido ensinada a vida inteira que era melhor que os outros por ser de família puro sangue. Provavelmente teria problemas com aquele caso.

- Srta. Greengrass – a voz educada de Draco interrompeu o silencio enquanto ele sentava – quanto tempo.

- Senhor Malfoy. Espero que esteja bem. – resolveu manter o mesmo tom formal. Conheciam-se desde pequenos, pois suas famílias freqüentavam os mesmos eventos sociais.

- Mesmo com o Ministério tentando arrancar tudo o que é meu, estou muito bem. Só estou surpreso por encontrá-la a frente disso. Nunca pensei que lhe encontraria aqui.

- Os tempos mudam, crescemos e trabalhamos não?

- Ah sim – falou em tom sarcástico- mas, acho que não entendeu, quis dizer que nunca imaginei que a encontraria trabalhando em lugar nenhum, digo, não é comum senhoritas do seu nível trabalharem no Ministério da Magia.

Astória respirou fundo. Nunca gostou ou desgostou de Draco Malfoy. Sempre o achou arrogante, mas nunca se importou pois não tinha qualquer ligação e mesmo quando se encontravam com suas famílias apenas trocavam cumprimentos e nada mais. Dafne era colega dele em Hogwarts, mas como não era da mesma casa que a irmã, nunca se falaram na escola.

- Senhor Malfoy, estamos aqui para discutir a acusação que a Sra. Red lhe fez. Se quiser discutir minha vida pessoal, sugiro que faça em outro momento, pois tenho coisas muitos importantes para resolver.

- Isso é um convite? Está tentando me convidar para sair depois do expediente? A Sra. River, antiga dona dessa mesa não gostava muito de mim. Mas vou aceitar seu convite como um pedido de desculpas por todas as vezes que já fui chamado de algum nome não muito civilizado por aqui.

Ele estava se divertindo com a irritação dela. Resolveu ignorá-lo.

- A Sra. Red acusa seu pai de roubá-la. O colar que ela se refere não foi encontrado nas coisas confiscadas de sua família. Na última avaliação feita por um duende, o colar valia 20 mil galeões, ela disse que se não devolverem o colar quer o valor que foi estabelecido. De acordo com Gringotes, sua conta bancária continua na casa dos milhões Sr. Malfoy e vem aumentando.

- Astória – ela não soube o porquê na hora, mas gostou de ouvi-lo chamar seu nome. – eu vou explicar de novo, mas só porque você é novata. Nem todos os bens que meu pai possuía, pertenciam a ele. A Herança que meu avô deixou não pode ser confiscada pelo ministério. Os Malfoy eram muito ricos e está tudo comprovado nesses papéis. – entregou-lhe alguns papéis com um grande carimbo do ministério que oscilava entre as palavras "Ministério da Magia" e "autêntico". Leu rapidamente e estava tudo em ordem. Segundo as leis da magia, realmente não podiam confiscar bens adquiridos por herança familiar.

- O colar não está em nenhum lugar em sua casa?

- O próprio Ministério revistou a mansão. Mas acho que tenho alguma pista de onde alguns artefatos podem estar. – tirou do bolso interno da elegante capa preta um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado enrolado por um fio. – Aqui tem os nomes de uns parentes que temos na Bulgária, Egito e Romênia. A maioria são mulheres, que se casaram e não usam mais o sobrenome Malfoy. Elas não passaram pela revista porque não gostam que saibam que são Malfoys também. É tudo o que posso dizer pra ajudar, não vou pagar galeão nenhum, porque não roubei nada de ninguém. Todo o dinheiro que tenho foi herança e do meu próprio trabalho. Mais alguma coisa?

- Vou encaminhar essa lista para a sessão dos aurores para visitarem seus parentes. Assim que a investigação terminar marcaremos outra audiência. O senhor pode ir.

Draco levantou-se, caminhou até a porta e quando ia colocar a mão na maçaneta virou de volta.

- E então, eu aceitei seu convite.

- Não tem convite nenhum senhor Malfoy – Astória disse anotando as novas informações no pergaminho que encaminharia aos aurores.

- Que horas você vai almoçar?

- Não vou almoçar ou sair com você Draco! E por favor, saia que ainda preciso atender várias pessoas antes de pensar em comer.

- Bem, pelo menos já me chamou de Draco. – falou com um sorriso presunçoso – espero encontrá-la em breve, mas me diga, porque eu não a vi no quase casamento de sua irmã?

Dafne não seguira exatamente o conselho da irmã, mas para desgosto da família não aparecera no próprio casamento que Astória foi rudemente impedida de entrar.

- Ora, ela não ia, pra que gastar meu vestido novo? – tentou esconder o fato que estava com todas as relações cortadas com a família.

- Quem sabe eu possa ver seu vestido novo por aí. – Draco disse claramente flertando com ela e finalmente saiu.

- Draco Malfoy! – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.


End file.
